Bad Years
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is glad to be with his parents, untill his past comes back to haunt him. Find out why Dave has scars on his body and why Danny is afraid of dranking. Sequal to Therapy for a Young Teen DxS and TxV at the end.
1. prologue: bottles

**Here's my prologue for my sequel of THERAPY FOR A YOUNG TEEN. You have to read that story first for this one to make sense.**

Danny was cleaning his old room. He'd been working hard to make his room better.

"Hey Dan," smiled Dave by the door.

"Oh hi, didn't see ya there, how's your parents?" asked Danny.

"The best," smiled Dave.

"Could you load the bottles and don't show them to anyone, unless they're my parents or my sister, I don't want anyone else to know..." said Danny as Dave nodded.

"I won't show them to anyone, you also have to have a drug test," pointed out Dave.

"Yep, you have to be tested to see if you took take any drugs, luckily that never happened in our family," smiled Jazz as she left and the boys laughed.

"Unless you turned back the clock a couple of years," whispered Dave.

"I told you not to talk about what happened those years!" snapped Danny, "sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, you told me," smiled Dave.

"But I still shouldn't have done that after all you've been through," smiled Danny as he left the room as Dave's smile changed to a frown.

Dave walked to the moving truck where all of Danny's stuff were and carried some boxes of bottles as he bumped into Jack.

"Oh, hi Mr. Fenton," smiled Dave.

"Hi Dave, what are those?" asked Jack.

"Oh, empty bottles Dan collects," answered Dave.

"Of wine?" cocked Jack.

"And beer, and whisky," said Dave, "he said he needs these in an empty shed."

"Why does Danny collect these?" asked Jack as Dave moped.

"You...have to ask him," answered Dave.

"Are you ok?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine, just bad memories is all," told Dave as he walked on his way.

"Hey Dave!" called Jack.

"Yeah!" cocked Dave.

"How'd you get that?" asked Jack pointing to a scar on Dave's arm as he bit his lip.

"Bad memories," answered Dave, "Danny and I don't like talking about it."

"Oh...ok," shrugged Jack as he wondered what happened to his son and Dave in the past.


	2. Danny's collection

**First chapter, there's a reason Danny is collecting those empty bottles. I can't tell ya, you have to read the story. Review please!!**

After all the boxes of bottles were out in the backyard, Danny and Dave decided to put them in the empty shied. Danny wanted to have his own shied or room for a big collection, Jack and Maddie let him have the shied, since they never used it at all. Jazz and Sam walked in the backyard where Danny was unloading the bottles.

"Hey Danny," smiled Sam as he looked at the bottles, "what are these bottles of wine for?"

"Bottles of wine?" cocked Jazz.

"Yeah, there're empty bottles of wine," showed Sam.

"And beer, and whisky," finished Dave and Danny.

"Is this a collection or something?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I collect these babies," smiled Danny.

"Cool, I've never seen so many bottles in my life. When did you start this collection?" asked Jazz.

"When I was fifteen," answered Danny.

"Wow, what made you start this collection?" asked Sam.

The boys froze in place as Danny moped, squeezing his eyes.

"I...just liked to," answered Danny as Sam wondered why he was so quiet when he answered.

"Can I help you?" asked Sam.

"Sure," shrugged Danny.

"Is the bleach permanent?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, otherwise it wouldn't show in my ghost form," pointed out Danny as he loaded the bottles on a certain wall. Sam had to put certain bottles in a certain wall. She guessed that Danny was organized when it came to this collection. Although, she didn't know what order it was.

"I heard you're going for a drug test, I'm coming along for support," smiled Sam.

"Thanks," smiled Danny.

"What are friends for," smiled Sam as she noticed a scar on Dave's arm, "Where'd you get that?"

"What?" asked Dave as Sam pointed to the scar, "oh that, a mad man cut me there with a butcher knife."

"Oh my gosh, who would do something like that?" shocked Jazz.

"A mad drunk," answered Danny as he put the bottle on the top.

"Did you know him?" asked Sam.

Danny paused as a tear fell from his eye and answered, "no."

"What about you Dave?" asked Jazz.

"Me neither," moped Dave.

"Being drunk can really make you go crazy," said Danny.

"You got that right," agreed Dave.

"What happened to him?" asked Sam.

"Dave called the police and he went to re-hab," answered Danny.

"At least he won't come back," smiled Jazz.

"I hope not," moped Danny as Tucker came in.

"Hey guys...whoa, what are these?" asked Tucker.

"Danny collects bottles of wine, whisky, and beer," answered Sam.

"Sweet, how'd you get these?" asked Tucker.

"I bought them," rolled Danny.

"Oh," nodded Tucker, "man, I've never seen so many bottles in my life."

Danny smiled with a shrug.

"Anyway, you better hurry Danny, your parents are gonna take you to the doctor for a drug test. I wonder why you need one?" cocked Tucker.

"Well..." said Danny as Jack came in.

"You kids ready to go?" asked Jack.

"Ready as ever," smiled Danny.

"I'll be coming with you," smiled Tucker as the three friends left.


	3. rehab

**Ok, moment of truth, here's where you find out why Danny had to get a drug test. If you want to, you can tell me who abused Dave, but you have to read the first book to know. I'm not sure if it'll show here. Review please!!**

Danny went inside with Dave, Sam, and Tucker. Doctor Needle looked at Danny with a smile.

"Mike?" asked Dr. Needle.

"It's Danny now, I got my memory back," smiled Danny.

"I see, who're these?" asked Dr. Needle.

"Sam and Tucker, my old friends when I was fourteen," explained Danny.

"I see, come in," smiled Dr. Needle.

"You know him?" asked Tucker.

"I had some appointments with him," explained Danny.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"You see I..." Danny tried to say till...

"Danny, you can come in now," told Dr. Needle as he laid Danny on a table and was checking him, "looks like you've gotten better, but there's still some alcohol in your blood system. Although, it's not as bad as before."

"Danny has alcohol in his blood system?" cocked Sam.

"Only a little, but he's improving," smiled Dr. Needle, "did you drank any since our last appointment?"

"No, not one," answered Danny.

"Good, you don't want to go back there again," smiled Dr. Needle.

"Back where?" asked Tucker.

"That's what I was going to tell you, two years ago I was at re-hab," explained Danny, "I needed a drug test to see how much I improved."

"You went to re-hab?" shocked Sam.

"I don't like talking about it," said Danny, "I was pretty wild back in the day."

"And even you yourself have improved, since the last time you came," smiled Dr. Needle.

"I even found my family. I found out that my parents survived along with my sister," explained Danny.

"Explains why you're not such a grump. You really have improved," smiled Dr. Needles, "I'll be seeing you next month."

"Bye!" waved Danny as him and his friends left.

"Looks like you're getting better," smiled Dave, giving him a friendly punch on the arm.

"Thanks," smiled Danny.

"So Danny, what happened two years ago, did you take steroids?" asked Sam.

"No, those bottles I collected, they're every single bottle I've ever drunk. The walls represents the year I drank them. I collect them to remind me not to go back," explained Danny.

"You're kidding," widened Tucker.

"Nope I'm not, let's say the effects are worse then the causes," moped Danny.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tucker.

"He doesn't like talking about the crazy things he did because he thought you and the rest were killed," explained Dave.

"He became an alcoholic, because he thought we were dead?" asked Tucker.

"Because he thought everything was pointless because of it. That's why we needed therapy," told Dave.

"Well, we don't have to talk about his past right?" smiled Sam.

"Yeah, we'll just worry about what's happening now," smiled Tucker as Dave smiled on what he said.


	4. A Nightmare

**Next one. Danny has a nightmare in this one and only Sam and Tucker were with him at the drug test along with Dave, so you know. Review please!!**

Jazz was tired and sleepy. She still wondered why Danny had to take a drug test in the first place. She then, heard footsteps coming from the stairs and the halls. She wanted to know if it was a ghost or something. She looked around and then saw someone come. Jazz turned on the light as she saw it was Danny. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Danny, what are you doing up?" asked Jazz.

"Uh, Jazz? I must've been sleepwalking again," yawned Danny.

"Sleepwalking, but you never did..." cocked Jazz.

"I only do it when I have a nightmare," explained Danny, "and I've been having this problem for a couple of years."

"You had a nightmare? You wanna talk about it?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know," moped Danny, as he sat on the couch.

"As a therapist, I know that talking about your nightmares always helps you," said Jazz.

"I tried that Jazz," said Danny.

"I didn't say make it go away, just help you," told Jazz as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Fine, since you're stubborn," said Danny, "I was hurting Dave."

"You were always afraid of hurting the ones you loved," smiled Jazz.

"Yeah, but this one wasn't just a dream," admitted Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Jazz.

"You'd hate me if I told you," said Danny.

"No I won't, I promise," smiled Jazz, putting a hand on Danny's back.

"It was a flashback," wept Danny, "there, I said it."

"It was mentally?" asked Jazz.

"Nope, physical, during that time I was drunk," said Danny.

"Wait a minute, you were an alcoholic? That explains the drug test," shocked Jazz.

"Yep, and I never wanna go back," wept Danny.

"What did you do in your dream?" asked Jazz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback three years ago OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dave was looking up where his parents were. You can see some bruises on his arms and legs. He also has red eyes, like he's been crying for a while. You hear the door slammed open, and you see Mike with narrowed green eyes.

"I know you stole my car!" shouted Mike.

"Uh Mike, your car is like, in the front yard and I've got my own car," muttered Dave.

"Don't even play with me David!" shouted Mike, he was obviously drunk.

"Did you drank again?" asked Dave in fear.

"You stole my car!" narrowed Mike as he took out a butcher's knife and try to hit Dave with it.

"Oh my gosh!" panicked Dave as he grabbed Mike's wrist and the knife hit his arm, "ugh!"

Mike then dropped the butcher's knife and fainted on the bed. Dave took a towel, trying to stop the bleeding. Mike woke up.

"What the heck? I must've went out on my way, I feel tired," muttered Mike.

"Mike, you're scaring me," said Dave.

"Look I...oh my gosh, how'd you get that cut?" asked Mike.

"You wacked me with a butcher knife! You know! I liked you better when you were helping me! now you're killing me!! literally!" shouted Dave, running from Mike.

"Dave! stop lying things about me just because I like drinking with my friends!!" shouted Mike.

"I'M NOT LYING AND WHO ARE YOU!!!" screamed Dave, "YOU SURE DON'T ACT LIKE THE MIKE I LIKED!!"

"I am the same Mike!" shouted Mike.

"No you're not! the same Mike wouldn't cut me with a butcher knife!!" shouted Dave.

"Dave!" called Mike.

"Go away you son of a bitch!!" shouted Dave.


	5. Jazz in shock

**Did I just put vulgar language in my last chapter, oh my gosh! I usually never do that, but then it was an exception. Review please!!**

Danny finished telling Jazz what happened in his dream. She was horrified that her brother would ever do something like that, then you never know what happens when you're drunk. Jazz was so overwhelmed, she didn't realize she was in shock.

"Jazz, I'm scared," wept Danny at Jazz as she just stood still.

Danny could tell he put his sister in shock. He had a feeling this would happen, and decided to make sure she was comfortable. He was tired and decided to be with his sister in the shock she was in, knowing she'd sleep sooner or later.

"I'm right here sis, just be here for me," wept Danny as he instantly fell asleep.

The next day, Jack and Maddie walked downstairs to see Jazz and Danny sleeping on the couch. It looked so sweet, but wondered how they ended up down there? Probably had a nightmare or something. Danny woke up and smiled.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," muttered Danny as he yawned.

"Hey sweety, how'd you two get down here?" asked Maddie.

"Nightmare," answered Danny as he wiggled his sister, "Jazz, wake up."

Jazz yawned and then looked at nothing.

"Good morning Jazzy pants," smiled Jack as Jazz didn't say a word.

"I guess she's still in shock," moped Danny.

"In shock? What happened?" asked Maddie.

"I better not, I don't want you to be worse then Jazz already is," said Danny, "can I be alone?"

"Sure," smiled Maddie.

"Jazz, I'm sorry for...you know. I started drinking, because I thought everything was pointless. You don't know what it's like to find out that your family's gone and you have no one else to be with," admitted Danny as he wept on her arm. Jazz looked at her brother.

"Danny, you've got Dave," reminded Jazz.

"I didn't know what I had till he reminded me of that," said Danny, "the day after he called the police."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback two years OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mike was behind bars as he clutched his legs with narrowed eyes. Dave came to the cell with a mope.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it, you were getting violent. That alcohol was making you into a mad man," said Dave, "it was for your own good."

"How would you know about bad or good?" asked Mike, "you went and tattled on me about drinking and now they're gonna send me to re-hab. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, that's why I called, I was worried about you," told Dave.

"Well you have a family! I don't have a family! I'm an orphan with no family!" shouted Mike.

"What about me? we're like brothers. You do have a family, and he's right in front of these bars. What do you think your other family would've done if they saw you trying to kill them?" asked Dave.

"They'd...be doing what you're doing right now," answered Mike, "you weren't lying about me being violent, were you?"

"Why would I lie about something like that? That alcohol was making you think incorrectly," said Dave as Mike suddenly saw what he was trying to tell him.

"Can I see your arm?" asked Mike as Dave showed the scar that was now white, "I'm a monster."

"Not when they take you to re-hab," said Dave as Mike fell on his knees and cried.

"I'm sorry Dave, if I would've known, I never would've taken one drank," wept Mike.

"We're family, and always will be," smiled Dave as Mike looked up.

"I'll never drank again as long as I live," committed Mike.


	6. Danny explains

**Yes, Mike abused Dave when he was drunk, not Danny. That was the answer. Pretty tricky huh? If you don't know or are confused with the story, read A Therapy Tor a Young Teen, it'll make sense. Review please!!**

Danny finished telling Jazz when he committed to never drank. Jazz's eyes were filled with tears. First she was in shock, now she was crying. He wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Jazz," said Danny, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're not scaring me," said Jazz, "I just can't believe that you went through alot because of us. Did the alcohol effect you in ghost form?" asked Jazz.

"Big time," answered Danny, "I couldn't hunt ghosts, cause I wasn't feeling good."

"What else happened?" asked Jazz.

"I don't want to put you in any more shock then you already are," said Danny.

"Danny, in shock or not, I need to know what you were doing," said Jazz as she patted on Danny's shoulder.

"I made friends with the A gang, heard of them?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I have," cocked Jazz.

"You know their leader?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, Mike..." answered Jazz as she got the point, "you were their leader."

"Bingo," muttered Danny.

"How crazy were you back then?" asked Jazz.

"Much crazy," said Danny with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Really, do you remember some of the things you were thinking?" asked Jazz, "or even doing?"

Danny closed his eyes tightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback age 15 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a boy in the hospital just woke up. Mike looks around and the doctor comes.

"Ok Mike, time for you to go," smiled the doctor.

"Whatever," muttered Mike.

"Here's your foster mom, she'll be taking care of you," showed the doctor, showing a young woman with a young boy.

"Hey, name's Dave, you must be Mike. I've been in a coma like you, but longer. My parents are still alive, and I'm trying to look for them," smiled Dave.

"Whatever, I just want to go downstairs," moped Dave.

"I'm sorry about your parents, must be a bummer that they're dead," said Dave.

"Like you care, I just want to go downstairs," said Mike as him and Dave went downstairs to a bar.

"Mike, you mind me staying?" asked Dave, "I don't have any friends."

"Fine, just don't bother me," grumped Mike as the waiter came.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter.

"I'd like a bottle of beer," ordered Mike as the waiter gave him a bottle.

"It's on the house sir," said the waiter as he left.

"Dude, you're too young to drank," reminded Dave.

"He doesn't know, and what's the point," narrowed Mike as he drank the whole bottle.

"Isn't that too much?" asked Dave.

"Who cares!!" shouted Mike as he kept drinking again.

"Oh man," moaned Dave, "I'll take a Shirley Temple."

"Oh the way sir," said the waiter as he left to get the order.


	7. Thank Dave

**I wanted to put how Danny first started drinking. This story is supposed to look more into Danny's past. Review please!!**

"Well, that's a good first impression," said Jazz sarcastically.

"But that's the thing, he never gave up on me and knew there was something good in me," explained Danny, "I guess now he's thankful he never gave up."

"I'm glad too," smiled Jazz, "even though you abused him."

Danny smiled at the thought, after all he'd been through, Dave never gave up on him. He was there for him when he needed him. Danny heard the door open as you can see Dave coming into the door.

"Hey Danny," smiled Dave.

"Hey Dave," smiled Danny.

"Your parents said that Jazz was in shock, you ok?" asked Dave.

"I'm fine, Danny was telling me some things that happened in the past. He had a nightmare last night of a flashback," explained Jazz.

"He's been having those," said Dave.

"Remember when we first met?" asked Danny as Dave sat by him.

"Yeah," cocked Dave.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," smiled Danny.

"Sure, I guess," shrugged Dave.

"Why didn't you give up on me? I acted like a drunk, literally and you were still by my side, why?" asked Danny.

"I wanted to make a friend, and after a while, we were like brothers," admitted Dave.

"But I was so violent," said Danny.

"And helped me find my parents, I couldn't have done it without you," smiled Dave as Danny smiled back, "you also weren't violent when you stopped drinking."

"Good point," smiled Danny as the boys started laughing.

"Hey boys, what cha laughing about?" asked Jack.

"Nothing Dad," smiled Danny.

"Danny, you want something to eat?" asked Maddie.

"Actually, I'll cook," said Danny as he whispered to Dave, "don't trust my parents to cook."

"Why?" asked Dave as Danny whispered something to him, "whoa."

"Yeah," said Danny as they went to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sam Manson OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam was finished getting dressed as she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello," called Sam.

"Hey Sam, you wanna hang out at the mall?" asked Dani.

"Sure, maybe your cousin can come too," smiled Sam.

"Sure," smiled Dani, "heard about the drug test. Why did he need one?"

"He said two years ago, he had to go to re-hab," explained Sam.

"You're kidding," shocked Dani.

"Nope, he said the causes weren't as worse as the effects," said Sam.

"That's how it always ends up," said Dani.

"But I wonder what he meant by that?" wondered Sam.

"Who cares, it's the past and we're talking about the present, like going to the mall right now," smiled Dani.

"I'll get Danny, see ya," smiled Sam as she hung up and dialed a number.

"Hello," called Danny.

"Hey Danny, your cousin and I were wondering if you wanna hang with us at the mall?" asked Sam.

"Ok, but I'm not gonna buy you girls some clothes," smiled Danny as Sam laughed her socks off.

"You won't have to Danny," smiled Sam.

"Fine, see ya there," said Danny just as he hung up.


	8. Mall attack and trashed car

**Here it is, I really hope you like this one. Review please!!**

Danny was with Sam and Dani at the mall. Dani was happy that her cousin was back now, even though his hair color had changed a bit. Even though he went to re-hab one time, she was just happy to see his face again. Sam was also glad, she remembered a time she had a crush on him and still had it bad.

"Did my aunt try to cook again?" asked Dani.

"I took care of it," smiled Danny, "I think it's safe if I did the cooking."

"Last time the Fentons tried to cook, they made some ghostly hot dogs," laughed Sam as the others laughed with her.

"Maybe you're right Danny, I think it's safe for you to cook, unless you cook like your parents," teased Dani as she sank through the floor, "it was a joke!"

"Is it funny now?" teased Danny as Dani smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny, get me out," narrowed Dani.

"Ok, ok, jeeze," smiled Danny as he lifted Dani off the floor.

"Anyways, we can go over there," pointed Dani as her and Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem," said Danny as he and Dani looked and saw Valerie chasing Technous.

"You are going down!" shouted Valerie.

"You cannot stop me, Technous master of Technology!" shouted Technous.

"Time to go," said Dani as she and Danny went inside an elevator and changed into their ghost form.

"You shall..." shouted Technous as a green blast hit him right in the gut, "ahhh!!!"

"Great, every single ghost on the planet and this one has to be the annoying one," rolled Dani.

"You got that right. Danny, do you have a plan?" asked Valerie.

"I think so, just keep him busy," ordered Danny.

"Ok," smiled Valerie as she flew in her jet sled.

It ended up that Technous was taking over a car.

"With this car, I shall control all the technology in this store!" shouted Technous.

"Not if I can help it ghost," smirked Valerie as she started shooting Technous.

"We'll see about that," smirked Technous as he picked up Valerie.

"Ahhh!!" screamed Valerie as Technous saw Danny and Dani.

"Hey Technous!" shouted Danny.

"I heard that liquid isn't good for machinery.

Danny and Dani squirted some liquid from several bottles to some of Technous's machinery that was shown as the whole car crashed and Technous came out.

"Good night everybody," smiled Dani as Danny made a portal and threw Technous inside.

"Ahhhh!!!" screamed Technous as the portal closed.

"Thanks guys," smiled Valerie, "but we better get out before someone asks who trashed the car."

"Good point," widened Danny as he took Valerie to the elevator and they all changed back to their normal selves.

"You guys ok?" asked Sam.

"Swell," thumbed Valerie as she looked at her shirt, "oh great, I've got a stain."

"It'll wash," said Dani.

"Ok! who destroyed the car!!" shouted the manager.

"We are outa here," said Danny as he took Sam and Dani took Valerie out of the section of the mall.


	9. The gang is back

**Ok, so you won't be confused, Danny told Valerie his secret and so forth, so yeah. Review please!!**

Danny, Valerie, Dani, and Sam were at the food court. Danny was telling Valerie about the drug test, and why he had to go there.

"Whoa, how long ago was it?" asked Valerie.

"About two years," shrugged Danny.

"I guess it must be awful to have a violent past, I know how that feels, but not as worse," said Valerie.

"It's ok, I'll live," smiled Danny, "but I wonder who's gonna pay for the car?"

"I'm sure whoever owns it," laughed Valerie as the others laughed their socks off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ally in Amity Park OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see a gang group taking money from a kid.

"Please, I need that for my lunch," pleaded the kid.

"Get lost shrimp!" shouted a girl in the gang as the kid ran off.

"This looks like a perfect place to get some greens," smiled the guy with brown hair.

"Sweet," smiled the girl.

"I heard that Mike's in this dump," told the guy with curly fair hair.

"Great, looks like he'll be having a surprise visit from his three best friends," smiled the guy with the brown hair.

"I don't know, you know how stubborn he is, especially with that Dave guy. How're we gonna get him to be with us?" asked the girl.

"We won't, not after last time. We're just gonna get some sweet revenge, nobody leaves the A gang," explained the guy with the fair curly hair.

"Find Mike," ordered the guy with brown hair.

"Where are we gonna look?" asked the girl.

"I have no idea, that's why we need to split up," said the guy with brown hair.

"And which way do we look?" asked the guy with curly fair hair.

"Every foster home you can find, duh," told the girl, " his parents are dead."

"Uh, he's in collage by now," pointed out the guy with brown hair.

"But you never know," smiled the girl, "let's just split up and look in different places."

"Great idea Glora," smiled the guy with curly fair hair.

"I'll look in the foster homes, Glora will look in the dorms in every collage and Bor will look in the restaurants and malls," commanded the guy with brown hair.

"Why restaurants Joe?" asked Bor.

"He might hang out there Bor," crossed Glora.

"Good point," thought Bor.

"Exactly," smiled Joe.

"I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!!" shouted Box Lunch.

"That's the thousandth time you said that," annoyed Jazz as the gang looked to see what's up.

"Let's check this out," said Joe.

"Yeah, you're as annoying as the Box Ghost," rolled Tucker.

"You shall tremble before my box and lunch of doom!" shouted Box Lunch as you see boxes and foods surround her, making her into a box monster, "and now, BEWARE!!"

"How does a ghost be able to mix boxes and lunches?" asked Tucker.

"Beats me," crossed Jazz.


	10. Danny meets his former friends

**Looks like the A gang's back. Let's see what happens. Review please!!**

Box Lunch started throwing food everywhere and spinning them too. The A gang went to duck for cover.

"This is just gross," snickered Glora.

"I just don't understand girls," said Bor as he licked the food off his arms and hands.

"I don't understand you," narrowed Joe.

"Now you shall fear my food of doom!" shouted Box Lunch as she was blasted by a ghost ray.

"Hey Box Lunch! Looks like we meet again," rolled Danny.

"You shall fear my Box and Lunch of death," narrowed Box Lunch as she turned soft and sweet, "and a desert to go with it."

"Pass," annoyed Danny.

"Then face your doom!" shouted Box Lunch with a smirk as Danny started fighting.

"Well well well, looks like Mike's back," smiled Joe, "although, he looks older then the last we've seen him."

Some of the boxes were surrounding Jazz as she panicked.

"Danny! do something," begged Jazz.

"Got it," told Danny as he flew Jazz out.

"Dude, what about me?" said Tucker in the middle of a box tornado.

"Sorry," said Danny as he got Tucker out.

"Why are they calling him Danny?" asked Bor.

"Mike isn't his real name remember? His real name must be Danny," crossed Glora.

"Why didn't he remember last time?" asked Joe.

"He had amnesia, you idiot. He must not have it anymore," crossed Glora.

"Why do you have to be the smart one?" narrowed Bor.

"Because you guys are the stupid ones," crossed Glora as they watched Danny suck the ghost into the thermos.

"Hey!" narrowed the guys as they heard something.

"Danny, did you hear something?" asked Dani flying by.

Danny looked around, seeing the A gang. He knew that everyone had to get out.

"It's nothing, let's get this ghost to the Ghost Zone," said Danny as the others got out.

"Aren't you coming man?" asked Tucker.

"I'll...be there in a sec!" called Danny.

"Ok," shrugged Tucker as the others left and Danny narrowed his eyes looking left and right.

"Hey Glora, Joe, Bor, no time no see," crossed Danny.

"Hello Mikey, or should I say Danny," smiled Glora.

"Guess you noticed, I found out my real name, things have been going swell since I quit your group," narrowed Danny.

"And you're gonna pay," smirked Joe.

"You in what army, and at what place?" rolled Danny, "I don't know what you're up to, but if you hurt my friends or family, I swear I'm gonna rip yawl to shreds."

"Family? I thought you were Mr. Orphan," mocked Bor.

"I found out my family's still alive, and Dave is considered a brother to me and my family," pointed out Danny as he flew off, "so stay away from them."

"So, he found his little family, how sweet. We can start looking where he lives," smiled Glora.

"Sweet," smiled Joe.


	11. Danny tells Sam

**Pretty cool huh? Let's see what happens. Review please!!**

Danny went back to the mall as Sam could tell something was bothering him.

"Danny, you ok?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," worried Danny, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so," shrugged Sam, knowing there was something bothering him, "how bout shopping?"

"What's with girls and shopping?" asked Danny as Sam started laughing.

As Danny was looking through the Men's department, he peeked at the women's, seeing Sam looking for some clothes. He found her obviously attractive with those sleepish eyes. He showed a smile as he stood there, seeing her pick out some clothes. He then got back to reality, and started looking around. He thought about the A gang, and what they were up to. They wouldn't do something stupid like threaten someone he cared about or loved to get him to join them. They already tried that with Dave, so they must have another plan for all he knew. They were probably thinking of revenge or something. They'd probably try to kill someone he loved or cared. What if they went after Dave, or Jazz, or Tucker, or worse, Sam. Then he laughed at that part, why would they want to get Sam? Sure he loved her and they'd probably find out, but she didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with. She could take on those two boys by kicking them in the jot and then she'd slam Glora in the dam. Now Jazz, he wasn't sure about. She was pretty tough, but she couldn't take Glora. He remembered dating her once when he was an alcoholic. Every time he'd kiss or have sex with her, he'd always think that she was nothing like Sam. Sam could take on anyone. If you ever wanted to do a fighting match, she'd slam you to the core. That was one of the things he liked about her, she was a tough cookie.

"Hey Danny!" called Sam as Danny looked at her.

"Yes!" Danny called back.

"Did you find anything?" asked Sam.

"I think so, you wanna go try?" asked Danny.

"Ok," shrugged Sam as they both went to the changing room, "so what were you laughing about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I heard you laughing when you were picking out your clothes," said Sam.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something," smiled Danny.

"About what?" asked Sam as Danny took a deep breath.

"I don't want to panic anyone else, but you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Danny.

"Spill," crossed Sam, "I won't tell."

"Have you heard of the A gang?" asked Danny.

"I think so," said Sam, "they're the ones who's leader went to re-hab and never returned right?"

"Yeah, they're the ones, they're here," warned Danny.

"And why is that something I should panic about?" asked Sam.

"I'm their ex-leader," told Danny.

"You're kidding," shocked Sam.

"I did alot of horrible things in the past Sam, and I'm not sure what they want now," said Danny.

"Was that the only dumb thing you did years ago?" asked Sam.

"No, but I'm afraid you'd go in shock like Jazz," admitted Danny.

"Jazz was in shock? Danny, I've done crazy things in the past too," admitted Sam, "tell me, and I'll tell you."

"I abused Dave, because I was drunk," told Danny.

"I went to crazy parties behind my parents' backs," admitted Sam.

"I dated Glora," said Danny, "and I'm not a version."

"Neither am I, three years ago, I was a hooker," said Sam.

"I went to jail," said Danny.

"I did too for drinking in my car, I couldn't get my license for a year," admitted Sam.

"I drank in my car too," admitted Danny as the two teens laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just never admitted so many horrible things I did to anyone, not even Tucker," smiled Sam.

"Me neither," smiled Danny as he took her hand, "Sam, I'd like to ask you a question."

"What would that be?" asked Sam.

"How bout I take you flying tomorrow?" asked Danny.

"I'd love to," smiled Sam as they both walked int the changing room.


	12. More for Danny to tell

**Yeah, Sam did some crazy stuff in the past too. So you know, Sam and Danny were dating in the last chapter if you're wondering. It's one of those, you start hanging out and ends up being more then that. Review please!!**

Danny and Sam went out with some clothes bags. They were talking throughout the mall.

"I stopped, when I was...you know," moped Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sam," said Danny, rubbing Sam's back.

"I quit my hooker hood that day. I'm even embarrassed that I even became one," admitted Sam as they kept walking.

"I'm embarrassed of being a drunk," said Danny.

"Well, we don't have to tell anyone else," smiled Sam as Danny started holding her hand.

"Yeah, how bout we go over there?" asked Sam, pointing to an ice cream place.

"I thought you didn't eat anything with a face?" cocked Danny.

"They have soy dairy," explained Sam.

"Now there's the Sam I know," joked Danny.

"Oh really?" laughed Sam as they went to the counter to order.

"May I take your order?" asked the cashier.

"I'll take a soy milkshake," ordered Sam.

"And I'll take a strawberry one," ordered Danny.

"A soy milkshake and a strawberry coming right up," said the cashier as she brung two milkshakes, "have a nice day."

"How bout here?" asked Danny as he spotted two empty seats.

"Sure," smiled Sam as she sat down with her milkshake, "So when you were an alcoholic, did the alcohol effect you in ghost form?"

"Big time," answered Danny.

"How?" asked Sam.

"It's kinda hard to explain," said Danny as he slurped his milkshake.

"Tell me," said Sam.

"Well, oh man," said Danny as he slapped his forehead, "brain freeze! Major brain freeze!"

"Danny, do you have to make a fool out of yourself when you have a brain freeze?" laughed Sam.

"Thanks for reminding me that," smiled Danny as he laughed with Sam, "anyways, I'll show you, but you know a place for me to go ghost?"

"Under here," pointed Sam as they both went under the table and Danny changed to his ghost form, then fazed through the floor.

They were in the air as Sam was still trying to finish her milkshake.

"You wanna try?" asked Sam as Danny took a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh man, how do you live through this stuff?" discussed Danny.

"How do you live through meat?" smiled Sam.

"Hey, I'm not the one who changed the menu six years ago and had them serve garbage," said Danny.

"It's not garbage!" promoted Sam.

"Sam, they served grass on a bun and mud pies, aka on mud," pointed out Danny.

"Ok, so I was a little extreme on the vegetarian food," said Sam.

"A little? You and Tucker put up two protests in one day," reminded Danny.

"Ok, I was really extreme. I was fourteen," said Sam.

"Who needed some help from the Lunch Lady," chuckled Danny.

"Ok, now you're just being annoying," rolled Sam.

"Oh come on, that was funny," chuckled Danny.

"May I remind you the day when Jazz accidently sucked you in the Fenton Thermos for six hours," chuckled Sam.

"Ha ha, very funny," annoyed Danny.

"Hey, I try," smiled Sam.


	13. ghosts are allergic

**I'm trying to make this story as long as possible. Review please!!**

Danny finally made it to the shed where he collected the bottles of wine, beer, and whiskey. They landed inside the shed.

"Why are we here?" asked Sam as Danny got out a chest, "what's that?"

"Never thought I'd open this chest again," said Danny as he looked in, "no, no, no, saving for occasions, don't know what this is, no, here it is."

"What is it?" asked Sam as Danny showed a picture to her, "whoa, is this you?"

"Yep," said Danny.

It was a picture of Danny in his ghost form. He had a very palish face, his hair looked a little gray-blackish, and looked a little sick.

"Who knew ghosts were allergic to alcohol?" shrugged Danny, "I thought it was puberty till I stopped."

"Wow, and I thought I was messed up, you must really take the cake," said Sam.

"You got that right," said Danny, "I'm just glad I stopped."

"But when did you bleach your top hair?" asked Sam.

"Oh, that was another side effect from the alcohol," smiled Danny.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, even my hair color changed in my human form," said Danny.

"Ouch, I can see how embarrassing it must be," freaked Sam.

"Yeah, it can't even get off of me. The top bleach had been around forever. It's a scar that will stick with me for the rest of my life," moped Danny.

"Well, it's going away," smiled Sam.

"Yeah, and it won't go away till a couple of years or until all the alcohol is not in my blood system is gone," told Danny.

"Well, I have faith," smiled Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand and he showed a quant smile.

"You always have," smiled Danny as they faced each other.

Their faces grew closer slowly as Danny placed his hand under Sam's hair. She put her hands on his shoulders as their lips were about to touch when...

"Hey guys!" called Jazz as Sam and Danny separated and he went out of the shed.

"What is it Jazz?" asked Danny.

"I tried calling Dani, but she won't answer her phone," worried Jazz.

"I'm gonna check on her," said Danny.

"I'm coming with you," demanded Sam.

"Good, I may need your help," smiled Danny as they both flew out.

"Be careful!" warned Jazz as Danny and Sam flew out.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sam.

"The A gang, they must have Dani. I wonder if she was with Dave? cause then that would explain why they'd be after her," cocked Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Dani and Dave OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT HIS SISTER!!" shouted Dani.

"I told ya punks," narrowed Glora.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he had a cousin?" asked Joe.

"Are these guys stupid or what?" asked Dani.

"You have no idea," rolled Dave.

Dani and Dave were both trapped in an ally with the A gang. Apparently, they thought that Dani was Danny's sister.

"He said older sister, not younger sister. She also has orangish hair," pointed out Glora.

"Hello, is anybody there?" called Valerie with Tucker as they saw the A gang.

"Bad time to call?" asked Tucker.


	14. Danny's worst

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Danny flew in the air. Sam looked down at the town. It certainly was a sight. She looked at Danny with her usual look. He looked back, and smiled.

"Sam, I've dealt with these guys before. I need you to leave Glora to me," commanded Danny.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"She was once my girlfriend Sam, it's personal," explained Danny.

Sam could now see why Danny had to deal with Glora alone. He obviously once loved her and had to sacrifice that to not drank. She could even see the heart breaking pain in his eyes. Danny remembered the day he broke up with Glora. He remembered how hard he cried. It was best if Sam didn't get involved with what he had towards her. She'd probably get jealous, or something. He loved Sam and knew she'd understand, which is why he didn't want her being involved. Something that was once between a guy and his ex is not something anyone should be involved with. Danny landed him and Sam on the side of the ally.

"Danny, no matter what happens, I want you to know something," told Sam.

"What's that?" asked Danny as Sam pulled his collar with both hands and kissed him deeply on the lips. He was a little surprised, but then returned it as his arms wrapped around her waist. She started kissing his top lip with his on her bottom. When it was done, she looked directly at his deep baby blue eyes.

"I love you," whispered Sam as Danny laid her head to his chest.

"I love you too," whispered Danny as he kissed her head and rubbed his cheek against her hair, "I always will."

"Well, well, found another one, huh punk," smirked Glora viciously.

"At least she's a better person then you'll ever be," narrowed Danny as he tightened his fists.

"Oh really, you know she looks familiar. What's your name missy?" asked Glora.

"You look familiar too," cocked Sam, "California!"

"I knew it, the Manson girl, should've known you'd stick with him. Trying to pay your debt Danny?" asked Glora.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"Don't you remember, or were you too drunk?" smiled Glora, "we were at California that day and she needed someone to give her a little something. You said you'd give it back, and ended up with a sucker."

"I...don't remember, I know we were at California one time, but I don't remember seeing Sam," cocked Danny as he then started getting a flashback, "wait, we have met."

"We have? But when?" asked Sam.

"We were talking about paying a good cha ching and ugh, that's all I remember," said Danny as he grabbed his forehead.

"Wait, you said we were talking about what?" asked Sam.

"Money, I guess you were a hooker that time," told Danny.

Sam moped with a few tears in her eyes, remembering that day she met Danny or Mike, whichever. His hair was blond that time. One thing she knew was when Danny told her that scar on Dave was done by a mad man he didn't know, he was saying it from a different point of view. Truthly, she didn't know him either and she meant it.

"Well Sammy, guess you remember what Danny did that time. How do you know he won't do it again?" asked Glora.

"That wasn't Danny, that was a mad man. You don't know the real Danny, he's not a mad man, he's a decent, kind, loving person. That hooker was also not the real me, I don't know who it was, but I wasn't myself during that time. You, you're a sick, horrid piece of filth," smirked Sam.

"And you're a hoe," smiled Glora, "and a sucker."

"Go da hell!" shouted Danny.

"Or what?" smiled Glora as she turned on some sleeping gas and both Danny and Sam started getting tired, then he fell to his knees, "any last words?"

"Does the past have to haunt me?" muttered Danny as he fell onto the ground.


	15. California insident

**Here's what happened with Danny and Sam at California. I'm gonna be as careful as possible. This is rated T and I want to make sure it's still that way. Tell me if I put too much ok. Review please!!**

Mike was at the bar. He was with his gang friends along with his girlfriend. You see Glora coming by with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mikey, we've got a hook," smiled Glora.

"Bring her here," commanded Mike as you see a goth that looks almost naked. She smiled with her violet eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Sam.

"Mike, what you?" asked Mike.

"Sam Manson, how bout we start talking," smiled Sam, "I'd take fifty grand."

"Let me think, I think there's some room for that. We'll really be making it tasty," smiled Mike as he lifted his bottle, "let's make a toast."

"To our understanding," smiled Sam.

"Yep," smiled Mike as they clanged their glasses and Sam drank her beer and then passed out. She landed on the floor.

"Is she drunk?" asked Glora.

"Yep, I'll take her someplace she'll stay for a while," smiled Mike as he changed to his ghost form and flew out to the sky and landed her to a bed in his room. Dave comes out, and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing with her?" asked Dave, "Maybe I should stay with her."

"No, I'll take care of her," narrowed Mike as Sam woke up and saw where she was.

"Where am I?" asked Sam.

"You were drunk and passed out," explained Mike, "and we were celebrating our agreement."

"How bout we do this later, I need to rest," said Sam as she tried to get up, but Mike pushed her back inside her bed.

"You know, I'd love to, but I made an agreement and I don't break one," smiled Mike.

"Please I just need some..." said Sam as she saw a knife in Mike's hand. You can see Dave in the hallways, peeking through the crack.

"Ahhhh!! No! Somebody help me!!" screamed Sam.

"Mike stop!" shouted Dave.

"Get out you retard!" shouted Mike.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!!" shouted Dave as he ran to the kitchen and called the number.

"Hello police department," said a lady on the phone.

"Excuse me miss, but Mike is..." told Dave as you can hear the microwave go off. Dave was cooking dinner, "...to this hooker I don't know."

"We'll be there sir," said the lady as Dave was pulled and pinned to the wall with Mike, trying to choke him.

"You son of a bitch, you call the cops," narrowed Mike as Sam knocked him with a board and cried on the couch.

"I can't believe I let this happen," cried Sam as she cried and ran off, "I wanna go home!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO end of flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny woke up from the dream flashback and had that guilt and shame in his eyes. He saw Tucker and Dave along with Valerie and Dani tied up.

"Hey dude, glad you're up," smiled Tucker.

"Where's Sam?" asked Danny.

"She's right next to you," annoyed Dani as Danny turned to his right, seeing Sam.

"Oh," said Danny with red cheeks.

"I'm glad you're ok," smiled Sam.

"Me too," smiled Danny as he bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Sam.

"I had a flashback," admitted Danny, "about when Dave called the police."

"That was probably the worst thing you've ever done, now you know why I had to call the police," said Dave.

"Sam was involved," whispered Danny, without knowing he said that out loud.

"How was she involved?" asked Dave as Danny clutched his teeth.

"I was a hooker during that time and..." explained Sam.

"Sam, you were a hooker?" shocked Tucker, Valerie, and Dani.

"Yes..." admitted Sam as she cleared her throat, "I was and met Danny at the California incident."


	16. Danny's overwhelmed

**If you're wondering what Danny or Mike did to Sam at the California incident, just ask me on a review. I can't say it in this story for rating ok, that's why I didn't put what Dave was saying over the phone. I'm very strict about how far rating I go with my stories, because of my age and the fact I'm a virgin. Review please!!**

"You met Danny in California?" shocked Tucker, "when?"

"It's kinda complicated to explain, I kinda lied to you how I met this guy that did the...you know what," admitted Sam.

"You lied to me?" narrowed Tucker.

"I'm sorry Tucker, I just didn't want to admit the fact that I was a hooker," cried Sam.

"So what did happen?" asked Tucker.

Sam looked at Danny. He looked very upset, and overwhelmed. She realized that he never remembered what happened that day. He only saw a flashback, and was probably the worst he could've ever done. There was a tear at the corner of his eye.

"It's best if I don't say a word," moped Sam as she faced Danny and she smiled to let him know that she forgave him. He looked back, and still showed that same frown as he looked away.

"Is he ok?" asked Dani.

"He's still overwhelmed about what happened," told Dave as he smiled at Dani, "you know, you remind me alot about Danny."

"Really?" smiled Dani.

"Yeah, the happy side, sad side, angry side, stubborn side, etc," explained Dave.

"That's only because I'm his clone, a copy," said Dani.

"You're your own person, and at least you weren't such a grump," said Dave.

"I heard that!" shouted Danny.

"And I'm a girl, not to mention a few years younger," told Dani.

"Yeah, and a different costume," added Dave.

"Guess I can't forget that part," chuckled Dani.

"Dani, have you ever had a crush on a boy before?" asked Dave.

"I dated Tucker one time," admitted Dani.

"You dated Tucker?" cocked Danny.

"I was fourteen!" cried Dani, "then we broke up."

"He broke up?" asked Dave.

"No, I did, he wanted to have two girlfriends and I didn't want to have to deal with a love triangle," explained Dani.

"She just gets so picky," grumped Tucker, "we only dated for like a year."

"I once dated Linda Parker," smiled Dave.

"Really, what was she like?" asked Dani.

"Let's say appearances are deceiving," said Dave.

"Did you break up, or did she do it?" asked Dani.

"I did, she wasn't the one I wanted. She just liked me, because she wanted to make Danny jealous. I guess she's the bad boy type," shrugged Dave.

"I'm so sorry," said Dani.

"Don't worry, I got over it a long time ago," smiled Dave.

Danny saw the look on Dave's face as he smiled sheepishly.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" cocked Dave.

"Nothing why," said Danny.

"Because you always look like that when you know something's going on about something," annoyed Dave.

"And you want me to say something out loud?" asked Danny.

"I hate it when you make excuses onto not say anything," smirked Dave.

"Hey, I try," shrugged Danny.


	17. Parents to the rescue

**Here's my next one. I'm just gonna continue to the whole story. Review please!!**

You can see Glora coming in the view as she gave an evil smile. She looked like some kind bad girl with her cargo pants and ripped up mussel shirt. There was a writing on it saying, "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? CAUSE I'M HOT!!!" Her brown hair reached up almost to her bottom. She had a dark complection like she lived in Hawaii or something. You can see the tattoo on her back that was half covered with her shirt that was above her belly, torn up at the bottom. She walked to Danny with the same smile on her face.

"I'm sorry things have to go so roughly, and here you were starting to be a great leader," said Glora.

"That was a long time ago, I'm not the same guy you knew," narrowed Danny in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry to here that, and here I thought we'd be together forever. Now here you are, with another girl who was a sucker back in the day and maybe still one," smiled Glora.

"It was a mistake to ever date you. All you ever did was lead me someplace I didn't belong. I don't even know why I even loved you," narrowed Danny.

"It was because I was perfect, you told me everyday," crossed Glora.

"I was drunk, you're not perfect. You're a bitch," spate Danny as Glora clutched her fists with her eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?!" shouted Glora in front of Danny's face.

"You heard him, he called you a freakin bitch and it's true. You're a rotten bitch!" shouted Sam.

"You're gonna pay for calling me that," narrowed Glora.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Danny as Glora smiled and walked closer to him, then slid her fingers against her cheeks.

"It won't be much Danny," whispered Glora as she locked her lips onto his and whirled her tough around his mouth. Danny hated it when she did that. It always overwhelmed him since he broke up with her. She finally finished as Danny narrowed his eyes, seeing the green appear.

"You're sick you know!" shouted Danny.

"Hey, I try," smiled Glora as she left.

"You want me to kill her after this?" asked Sam.

"Sure thing," smirked Danny.

"But how're we gonna get out of this?" asked Valerie as you can hear footsteps down the alleyway.

"I'm telling you Maddie, there's a ghost in here," demanded Jack.

"You know we might run into Danny like last time," cocked Maddie as she looked up and saw the gang, "and it's a good thing we did. What did you get yourselves into?"

"Mom, Dad, thanks for tracking me on accident again," grinned Danny as Jack and Maddie untied everyone.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," smiled Tucker.

"Me too," smiled Dave.

"Yeah," smiled Danny as he saw the whole gang coming up.

"You punks aren't going anywhere," smirked Joe.

"You want us to help?" asked Jack.

"No, this is between me and these guys," smirked Danny, "you get the rest to safety."

"Are you sure?" asked Maddie.

"Positive," said Danny.

"So Danny, who're those overbearing old folks?" asked Glora.

"Hey! who're you calling old?" smirked Jack.

"Those are my long lost parents in case you hadn't noticed," narrowed Danny.

"Those are your parents? I can see where you get the jumpsuit from," smiled Bor.

"They're not part of this Bor, you guys just leave me and my life alone," said Danny.

"Why should we, someone who leaves the gang is our enemy," smiled Joe.

"And besides, what's the point of standing here?" smiled Bor as he grabbed Sam by the wrist.

"Let me go," demanded Sam.

"Not alone doll," smiled Bor.

"Are you talking to me?" smirked Sam.

"You shouldn't have said that," smiled Danny, "she has a very harsh temper."

Sam faced Bor and kneed him on the jot.

"Ugh!!" cried Bor as he fell on the ground.

"Never call me doll," said Sam in a very dark tone.


	18. The gang fight with guns

**Let's see what's gonna happen to Sam. Review please!!**

Sam ran off as Danny grabbed a hold of her close to him.

"I think you're better off taking classes how you should treat a lady," narrowed Danny.

"You wanna bet on it punk," smirked Joe as he tried to punch Danny, but he grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the wall. Meanwhile, Sam was having a little fight with Glora and Bor got up with a fight with Dave.

Danny very well knew how to handle these guys. This was the reason he was the leader, it was for his strength and abilities. He pushed Joe into the garbage as he rammed his head onto Danny and he gasped by the hit. He kicked Joe off him, and shoved him to the wall. Glora was fighting her to the ground, trying to get her with all she had. Sam pinned her to the wall, and then was pinned herself. Dave wasn't able to free himself from Bor's clutches, till Dani got him off and punched him in the noggin.

"Thanks, I needed that," smiled Dave.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked Dani.

"One," smiled Dave as he placed his hand on her cheek and their lips locked with a light kiss. Dani blushed deep red as she bit her lip with a smile. Bor got up behind her, trying to grab her as she spread her arms back, without noticing that she punched him.

"Sorry," said Dani as she then saw Bor, "wow, I've got it goin on."

Danny held Joe against the wall with his fists as his eyes narrowed.

"Ok Danny, you stop right there or your girlfriend will have it," threatened Glora with Sam up against the wall on her front, gasping for air. Danny froze in place with a smirk right at his ex, "now let him go," she commanded as he let go of Joe's wrists and he got out, "that's a good boy," she smiled, locking a gun up to Sam's head, "any last words?"

Everyone gasped as you hear a gun shot. Dave saw Sam was still there, no blood, no nothing. She opened her eyes, and didn't feel a thing. Then saw Glora on the ground with her hand on her legs. Someone shot Glora on the ankles. Sam gasped as she saw Danny with a gun in his hand, pointing right at her with narrowed eyes.

"Danny has a gun?" shocked Tucker.

"I was wondering where he put that thing," cocked Dave.

"How long have you had it?" asked Valerie.

"I use it for emergencies," told Danny.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Tucker.

"You didn't ask," answered Danny as they all shrugged, "I warned you all to stay away from my family and friends, especially Sam. I don't care what your revenge is, but if it's hurting my family, then you'll have to deal with Dr. Shotball. Anybody else wanna her out?"

The gang cleared their throats and raised their hands up.

"Good, now face the wall, both of you," commanded Danny as the two boys faced the wall of the alley, "and as for you Glora. I don't want no part of you, or this stupid gang. It got me into alot of trouble, and put me on the wrong road. I'm with a better team, have better friends, and a decent girlfriend, I'm not going back to the same road you punks took me in. If you put any bullet on their heads or hurt them in some way, it won't be pretty. You got it?"

"Got it," muttered the boys.

"What about you?" asked Danny.

"We could've been something. What does she have that I don't?" asked Glora.

"My love," answered Danny as he held Sam's hand and turned to everyone else, "let's leave."

Everyone nodded as they all left the alley and never looked back, except for Danny. He saw Glora getting up with a sprained ankle, looking back with a smirked on her face. He left, dropping the gun in his pocket. Sam looked straight at him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," smiled Sam.

"I'll always protect you Sam," whispered Danny.

"I don't need protection," said Sam.

"That wasn't an offer," told Danny.

"Neither is mine," smiled Sam as they walked with their hands around their backs.


	19. A brand new day

**Yep, Danny has a gun, what did you expect someone who was a leader of a gang. Everyone knows a gang can't go anywhere without a gun, they do more then mug you know. Review please!!**

Danny laid on his bed as he heard the door open. Dani was at the door as she came in and sat on the bed.

"Danny, can you teach me some self defense skills when it comes to gang members?" asked Dani.

"Sure, class will begin tomorrow," teased Danny.

"Great," smiled Dani, clutching her legs, "what kind of movie does Dave like to watch?"

"Are you asking for dating tips?" asked Danny.

"How'd you know?" cocked Dani.

"It's easy to tell who Dave really likes," chuckled Danny, "I noticed it when he asked you if you had dated before."

"That's only because you've been with him for so long," said Dani.

"Exacto," grinned Danny.

"So what movies does he like?" asked Dani.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" smiled Danny, "and the only tip I can give you is not give him hot dogs. He once ate one, and threw up in front of the movie theater."

Dani laughed her socks off as she covered her face with a pillow

"Having the most embarrassing moment and you just can't get it off of you, can you?" annoyed Dave.

"Well, I'm ready for something else to happen," smiled Valerie with her arm around Tucker.

"Yeah, is that bleach gonna get off?" asked Tucker.

"Pretty soon, hopefully it should fade off," smiled Danny, ruffling his hair.

"Glad to hear that," smiled Valerie.

"But you know, if I would've gotten out in time without worrying about you guys not getting out in time. I probably would've never ended up with those creeps," moped Danny.

"Danny," said Valerie as she sat on the bed, "I know you had a rough past, but there's nothing we can do to make it better. The least we can do is move on. I heard that every good deed erases a bad deed. You've done so many good deeds since you left that road and I believe by now, you've erased alot of bad deeds you did the last four years."

"I still have some bleach from the alcohol I drank," reminded Danny.

"And it's only a little. You're trusted enough to not go back on that road," smiled Valerie as Danny smiled back.

"Hey Val, just one more thing," smiled Tucker.

"What's that?" asked Valerie.

"I think I know this one," smiled Danny as Tucker dug into his pocket and got out a little back box. He opened it, which showed a diamond ring as Valerie gasped.

"Will you marry me?" asked Tucker.

Valerie smiled as she smacked a kiss on Tucker's lips.

"Yes," smiled Valerie.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" asked Danny.

"Cause they've been dating for like ever," chuckled Dani as Danny smiled at the sky out the window.

"And this will be a brand new day," smiled Danny.


End file.
